PAD BoMMeD talk show
by nikkichar
Summary: the talk show involving all the main pokemon characters. it also tells you why i named my talk show "PAD BoMMeD." send in questions and dares please. I also kind of forgot Kenny so he will come later on.
1. Chapter 1

**me**: hello ! hello ! i am also making a talk show with the pokemon characters. it all started back when i was 13...

**dawn**: but you are 13...

**me**: ...well yes i am, but that's not important right now. the point is that i've read fics on talk shows, especially "The Dawn and Paul Talk Show", which is my favorite, and it seemed fun to write. so im starting one of my own smiles widely, but cheesy

**misty**: but you still need to finish your first fanfic. dont you remember?

**me**: yes yes i know. how can i forget? im still working on it ok? you guys dont have to get on my case

**ash**: Hi !

**everybody**: sweat drop

**me**: ... well.. please welcome Dawn... !

**dawn**: hi everyone

**me**: ...misty... !

**misty**: hey

**me**: ...may... !

**may**: hi

**me**: ...ash... !

**ash**: what are we doing?

**everybody**: again, sweat drops

**me**: ...umm...drew... !

**drew**: hey

**me**: ...paul... !

**paul**: whatever

**me**: ...and last, but not least... brock !

**brock**: slides out from the side with microphone in hand welcome everyone to the one.. the only... drum roll please...

**ash**: gets drum from out of nowhere and starts playing

**brock**: BROCK'S TALK SHOW !!

**me**: ahem... excuse me, but there's just one minor problem in that sentence...

**brock**: what ?

**me**: IT'S MY TALK SHOW !!

**brock**: flinches

**me**: this talk show is called "PAD BoMMeD TALK SHOW" !! so random, but it's not. it's only the initials of all the pokemon characters i used. the lowercase letters i put it just to make a word. the lowercase "o" and "e" aren't initials. just so you know.

**everybody**: SEND IN QUESTIONS ...

**all the girls**: ... PLEASE !!


	2. Chapter 2

**Me:** And we're back with "PAD BoMMeD talk show". I just love saying that. And you "live audience" can send in dares because i forgot to mention that before. Well, back to business. I can't believe I've got questions! -smiles widely-

**Misty:** Ahem!... you got questions?

**Me: **You always gotta ruin the moment don't you? well...THE POKEMON GANG has questions.

**Misty: **Thank you.

**Me:** ok. first review from **KaterinaBeloved **! Thank you for your review and you made me feel better about that rude comment.

**Drew: **What happened?

**Me: **None ya.

**Dawn: **Are you going to ask the questions now?

**Me: **Oh yeah!

Ash: if you had a choice...would you save misty from drowning in a flood, may from burning to death in a blaze, or dawn from freezing to death in a blizzard who would you choose to save?

**Ash: **Ummm... do i get a super power?

**Me: **No.

**Ash: **Well... umm... I would save them all.

**Paul:** How?

**Ash: **It all happens on different days.

**Me: **Ummm... no... It all happens on the same day at the same time.

**Ash: **I would save whoever is closer. And then call reinforcements like Drew and Paul to save the others.

**Me: **So he would save whoever is closer. Good enough!

**May: **Next question!

Drew: Who would you rather hug, the author or...Grimer.

**Drew: **I would hug the author.

**May: **Why?

**Drew: **Because, Nicole doesn't stink nor is she sludge.

**Me: **When did you get so good in english.

**Drew: **I was always this good. -smirks and flips his hair-

**Dawn: **Next !

Dawn: How come your panties never show when you sit down with your short skirt...unless...unless...you don't wear panties o.O now THAT's nasty...

**Dawn: **I'll have you know I do wear panties. And come to think of it, how come? Writer's words not mine.

**Me: **Maybe because it's the same color as your skin. You know. So it blends.

**Dawn:** next question please?

May: Did you go to Johto to try something new or are you just there to stalk Drew. (that rhymed...kinda .)

**May: **To try something new! -mutters to herself- Ya, that'll work.

**Me: **Oh come on May! It's so obvious! You love Drew !

**May:** N-no I don't! And you have no proof. Now you have more questions.

**Me: **-sings quietly- May and Drew sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes- AHHHH !!

-May tackles Nicole-

**May: **Take it back !

**Me: **You can't make me!

**May: **Oh yes I can!

**-**May gets off Nicole and takes out a pokeball-

**Me: -**in a sarcastic voice- ooh! Scary! May's gonna pumble me with her pokemon

**May: **If I were you I would be scared. -throws the pokeball in the air- Blaziken! use fire punch!

-Blaziken was about to use fire punch-

**Me:** I TAKE IT BACK! JUST DONT KILL ME!!

**May: **Blaziken come back. -May returned her blaziken-

**Me:** We still have more questions.

Paul: You've probably been asked this before (i wouldn't know) but...honestly, do you cut yourself??

**Paul:** No! I don't cut myself. Do I look emo to you?

**Me:** yes.

**Paul: **No one asked you

**Me: **But you did ask me

**Paul:** Shut up or I'll have to get my ursaring out

**Me:** I'll shut up.

Brock: With your luck with girls...have you ever thought of going...gay??

**Brock:** That's an INTERESTING question. Maybe I'll give it a shot-

**Misty:** -slaps him in the back of the head- You're not actually serious are you?!

**Brock: **OWW !! If I say yes will you hit me?

**Misty: **Maybe.

**Brock: **Then no.

Misty: How do you feel being ignored from the show pokemon for about 5 years now??

**Misty: **It really doesn't bother me. I mean, ok, 5 years is too long, but I don't mind! I'm not gonna go destroy buildings, burn down people's houses or murder people just because I've been ignored! I'm not that violent! But they could've been alittle bit more nicer and cut it down to 2 years, but it's their choice... !

**Me: **Well anyways... Here's another one from **Axletia Rosonetis **!!

Misty : Are your parents aliens that ditched you ?

**Misty: **U-umm... No.

**Me:** Are you sure?

**Misty:** Yes I'm sure.

**Me:** Really sure?

**Misty**: I'm really sure.

**Me:** Really really sure?

**Misty:** I'm really really sure!

**Me:** Extremely really really sure?

**Misty:** I'M EXTREMELY REALLY REALLY SURE !!

**Me: **Comple-

**Misty:** Gets her biggest Misty Mallet out and says in a warning tone Nicole...

**Me:** I'll say no more!

May : Does Harley stalk you ?

**May: **It feels like it, but I don't think-

-Harley pops out from behind May's chair- Hi Hun ! How are you? You will never guess what I can do!

**May: **-Asks nervously- w-what?

**Harley: **I can fly !! Go SUPER HARLEY !! -Harley jumps up and opens his arms and flies above everyone in the air-

**Me: **Umm... Harley ! Could you do me a favor?

**Harley: **What is it sweetie? -Harley comes back down-

**Me:** Could you go fly to... uhhh... China and... get everyone some... uhmm... Notchowguru... chips ! ya. Notchowguru chips.

**Harley:** Sure honey. -jumps out the window and flies to China-

**Dawn:** But there is no such thing as Notchowguru chips.

**Me: **And that's the beauty of it. Now we still have more questions.

Ash : Do you like burning things down ?

**Ash: **no. Although, I could possibly give it a try. -stands up with an evil grin-

**Me: **-says in warning tone- Sit boy !

-Ash slams down to the ground-

**May: **I thought that was only possible in Inuyasha.

**Me: **It's my story. I could make anything happen.

Brock : Yeah...what happened to being a breeder ? Are you now a hobo ?

**Brock:** Aren't I still a breeder? I'm not a hobo. Am I that bad with the ladies?

**Me: **Ok! You need to stick with one girl. What ever happened to Holly? Remember her? From the Hearthome tag battle.

**Brock: **-goes into sad mode- She left because she thought she was too weak to even be with me.

**Me: **-laughs hysterically- You? -laugh- Her? -laugh- Too weak? -laugh- To be with you? -laugh- You gotta be joking! -laughs non-controllably-

**Paul: **We get it! now can we get this review over with?

**Me: **-stops laughing completely- You're such a jerk!

**Paul: **Get used to it. I'm Paul, not Nurse Joy.

**Me: **hmph! Fine Mr. Grumpy.

Dawn : Do you like Paul ?

**Dawn: **I guess... As a friends that is.

**Me: **Uh-huh! We'll believe you.

**Dawn: **What's that supposed to mean?

**Me: **Ok! next question!

Paul : Would you kill Dawn for five dollars ?

**Paul: **No.

**Me:** AWW!! I knew you two were meant to be together.

**Paul: **That's not the case. It's just five dollars isn't enough. I'd take 1,000 dollars though.

**Dawn: **WHAT ?!

**Paul: **I'm joking. I wouldn't kill anyone for money. I'm not that desperate.

**Me: **consider that a compliment cuz from him, it's the nicest one you're gonna get

-Paul glares at Nicole-

**Me: **-sarcastically- Yes?

**Paul: **Next question -continues glaring-

**Me: **Next, and the last question for this chapter will be from Appeal-Ikari-Shipping-Is-Kawai ! -claps, but suddenly stops and becomes serious- only because i've waited for another review. Anyways, Appeal-Ikari-Shipping-Is-Kawai, shoot!

i questions for dawn  
1.Who is your father ?  
2.Who will you choose to go out with out of these three Kenny,Paul or Ash ?  
3.Why is your moms hair dome shaped ?  
4.Will you make out with Paul to save you moms life ?

**Dawn:** Wow, all for me?

**Drew: **Well I guess since you're the only "alive" character in 2008 "people must love you." I mean, don't get me wrong, but WE'RE DEAD!

**Me:** Sarcastically speaking that is

**Drew: **Whatever. All I am saying is that she's the most updated character. Let's face it, we're the past

**Me:** Well, while Drew's delusional, Dawn can answer your questions. Dawn?

**Dawn: **Well, I don't have one. Simple as that. -reads the next question then sweat drops- Uhmm... I guess I would go out with...Kenny?

**Me:** Wrong! -smiles like she knows it all-

**Voice from nowhere:** How is she wrong?

**Ash: **Batman?! -looks around expecting to see a man in a black cape-

-everyone sweatdrops-

**Voice:** Uhmm, no. It's Kenny -walks into the studio-

**Ash:** Awww, no batman? -sad mode then suddenly perks up- How about superman?

-everyone sweatdrops

**Me:** Yeah, ok, next show Ash.

**Dawn:** Hi Kenny!

**Kenny:** Hi, _DD_ -smirks-

**Dawn:** Stop with the _DD_ thing already

**Kenny: **ok. Anyways, why is she wrong?

**Me:** Cuz...she needs to go out with Paul

**Dawn:** Wha?! I don't even know him. He's also a jerk

**Me:** That was kinda mean

**Dawn:** Yea, I'm "kinda" mean. Paul IS mean

**Paul: **-sarcastically- Oh why thank you, you guys are so nice

**Dawn:** Yes we are nice. Unlike you. -stands up to defend her honor-

-Ash takes out a bowl of popcorn from nowhere and watches the show-

**Paul: -**says calmly- Are you trying to pick a fight? -stands up to fight-

**Me: **Ok! -gets between the Dawn and Paul- I'm gonna stop it here cuz if you guys kill each other, the ikarishippers are gonna kill me -looks over to a mob with pitchforks and torches lit with fire-

-everybody sweatdrops-

**Dawn:** Anyways, the next question is because it almost looks like a uxie's head.

**Me:** A uxie, huh? I never would of thought of that.

**Kenny:** But aren't you the one who just typed and if you typed it then -looks at Nicole, who is glaring at her-

**Me: **What's your point?

**Kenny:** I'll just shut up now

**Dawn:** For your mom, I'll do anything... but sometimes it's easier said than done

**Me:** And that is it! Check back next time to "The PAD BoMMeD Talk Show" hosted by, Me!

**Brock:** -slips up close to the screen and says softly,but comprehendable- A Brock Production

**Me:** Brock... -pulls him back- Well please review cuz obviously things would get out of hand if there's nothing to do

**everyone:** Bye!

**Me: **See you next time!

-Motteke! Se-ra-fuku song starts playing from the anime show "Lucky star"-


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: **We're back with more of the "PAD BoMMeD" show! -claps-

**Dawn:** On with the questions! -punches fist in the air-

**Me: **And this first review comes from... dun dun da da! ... Axletia Rosonetis!

NO, Dawn ! Don't go with Kenny !

Speaking of which...

Paul, would you kill Dawn if you found out she was with Kenny ?

**Paul:** No, I don't get that jealous

**Me:** So, you're saying you get jealous about Kenny?

**Paul:** No! Why should I get jealous

**Me:** Because you love her, silly!

**Paul: **I do not love her

**Me: **-mumbles- Indenial isn't pretty folks.

**Kenny: **So, people really hate me?

**Me:** No. It's just we ikarishippers tend to get alittle angry when things don't go as planned

**Drew:** Why don't you just tell him the truth? You, ikarishippers hate Kenny

**Me:** Lies! I tell you, Lies!

**May:** -hits Drew in the back of the head- Drew!

**Dawn:** You might as well be a twin of Paul's

**Paul:** Ok, fine. I take what I said all back. I wouldn't get jealous of Kenny for anything

**Me:** Hey, no take backs!

**Misty:** Back to question?

**Me:** Oh, yeah. Next up is KaterinaBeloved!

dango are cute too...hilarious, i honestly thought that my quesstions were a bit tough...

1. Drew: I don't makes you feel better but in the future you have clip of you watching television with Soliad and Harley. (I don't know you still hang out with him though, he's such a .)

2.)Brock: Hey! Harley's open! And so is James...which one?

**Drew:** I have no choice, but to hang out with him. I blame the company.

**Brock:** Harley is just plain creepy...and James... -shudders- ughhh... and besides, I think I like girls better.

**Me:** What made you change your mind?

**Brock:** I just won't dare to abandon Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny. And if I go gay, they also might think of me the same way they think of Harley. And I could never let that happen!

**Me:** Next question! from SecretAgent99 !

Huzzah! This is good so far. I like the question where Brock was asked if he would turn gay. So, I have some questions for Paul because he's my favorite character at the moment! (Don't worry I'm not a crazy fangirl. I'm trying to get Riku from Kingdom Hearts to date me...)

**Me:** Understandable. I love Paul too. -hears yelling and screaming. Turns to see a mob of girls with torches, pitchforks, and flames in their eyes-

**Fangirls:** No! Paul's loves me! No, he loves me! Paul! We love you Paul!

**Ikarishippers:** No! Paul's Dawn's boyfriend and there's nothing you can do about it!

**Me:** Fangirls and ikarishippers... What are you gonna do?

On with the questions!

1. How old are you? On the interent they say you're like 11, but you look and sound like a 16 year old.

**Paul:** I actually am 11. I guess I'm very mature for my age.

**Me:** -sarcastically- I can see that

2. If you had the option to own any legendary Pokemon, but you could only own one, which one would you choose?

**Paul: **Darkrai

**Dawn:** Why?

**Paul:** Because, it's powerful

**Ash:** Same old Paul...

-Lights shut off and then a batman's symbol appears-

**Drew:** What the?

**Voice:** Ash, I come to see you!

**Ash:** What? ... If you come to take my money... well too bad, I don't got any.

**Voice:** I didn't come here to steal your money, idiot

**Ash:** Are you gonna kidnap me? I don't want to be kidnapped! I'm too young to be kidnapped! I haven't even gotten married yet!

**Me:** You're only 10 and you're thinking about marriage already?

**Ash:** What I can't plan ahead?

**Voice:** Back to the idea here, people. Ash, do you know who I am?

**Ash: **Oh, I know this! Wait, wait, wait, don't tell me. You're... Santa Claus!!

**Voice: **No. Seriously you can't tell from my symbol? I mean come on

**Ash:** Oh, I am so stupid. Obviously, you're the easter bunny!

**Voice:** Oh, for the love of.. I'm Batman!

-Lights come back on and in the middle of the studio, stands a man in a black cape and tights-

**Ash:** Batman? Why is Batman here?

**Drew:** Didn't you want to see him?

**Ash:** No, why would I want to see Batman when I want to see Spiderman?

**Misty:** Well you'll take what you get, got it?!

**Ash:** -salutes- Yes, ma'am!

**Me:** Ok, back to the question Paul

3. Out of all the starter Pokemon, which do you think is the best in thier final forms?

**Paul: **Infernape looks the best. It looks more powerful than it's wimpy first form.

**Dawn:** Hey! Don't talk about chimchar like that!

**Paul:** I'll say whatever I feel like saying. It's my mouth

**Me:** Focus people!

4. If you could change your hair to any other color besides purple, what would you change it to? (Don't worry you look good with purple hair, I was just wondering.)

**Paul:** Black

**Me:** But that's so simple. Why not.. Red?

**Dawn:** Or blue

**May:** Or green

**Paul:** It's my opinion! next question!

5. What do you think of the stories where they make you want to become a chef or where one of your hobbies is cooking? ( I think it's cool since I hate cooking anything that you can't put in the microwave. Unless it's cookies...)

**Paul:** I have nothing against it

6. Do you belive that blondes are really dumb, or do you think it is just a joke? (Be warned as I am a blonde and I'm the smartest person in my class and I HATE blonde jokes.)

**Paul:** Well in that case, No

**Me:** Tell the truth

**Paul: **Seriously, I really don't think blondes are dumb. Have you seen Cynthia? She's not dumb, but she's blonde.

**Me:** -narrows eyes at Paul- So what are you saying?

**Paul:** I'm saying, Cynthia's not dumb

**Me:** -narrows eyes more- No, are you saying you like Cynthia?

**Paul:** N-noo!!

**Me:** -narrows eyes even more- riiiiiiggghhhtttt...

7. When it comes to dating girls, do you prefer a certain hair color just for the heck of it?(blonde, red, brown, etc.)

**Paul:** Who's says I'm dating?

**Me:** Let me tell you know buddy, You're gonna date and you're gonna like it

**Paul:** I really don't expect anything in a girl. Not even hair color

8. Who is your celebrity idol?

**Paul: **... Joe Jonas?

**Me:** Fair enough

Since your my favorite, I won't make you do any dares. I am lending you my level 75 charizard named Zanzibar to help protect you from any fangirls. (You never know when they could break into the studio.) He is my first Pokemon and if you hurt him or be mean to him I will send my trained to kill Mightyena on you. Other than that make you sure return Zanzibar by the end of the show and everything will be alright. His moves are flamethrower, metal claw, focus punch, and wing attack.

**Me:** You got off lucky today. Yay! She's lending me her pokemon, in my trust. I think I'm gonna cry -tears form on the bridge of eyes-

**Drew:** Oh no, anything but crying!

**Me:** I will use it in times of need!

**Fangirls:** Paul! Look over here! Will you go out with me?! -bursts open the door-

**Me:** Back, I tell you! Back! -sends in Zanzibar- Use flamethrower!

-Zanzibar uses flamethrower and nearly sets one girl on fire, but manages to burn her eyebrows off-

**Girl:** AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!! My eyebrows! My precious, precious, eyebrows! NNNOOOO!! I will get my revenge! Do you hear me, Nicole? Revenge!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! -disappears in a puff of smoke-

**Ash:** Ooooh!! A magician! Do another trick, pleeease!

**Me:** Here Ash, I'll do a magic trick. Just go in the closet.

-Ash heads into the closet and Nicole shuts the door and locks it-

**Me:** TA DA!!

**Ash:** Hey! You locked me inside! This isn't a magic trick

**Me:** Uhhh... Yes it is. I just, uhm, made a barrier, so you can't get out -slaps herself mentally-

**Ash:** Oh! I get it now. Wow!

**Me:** Ok, so I guess we're gonna have to stop here. -sad mode- My talk shows are always so short. Is it really that bad? Please review and send in dares. I want to see them be tortured.

**Brock:** Oh, no

**Me:** Oh, yes. And please do send in questions and dares. It will make my show funnier. SecretAgent99, here's Zanzibar back. If you want, I can use him in as the show's personal security guard. I could just picture it now

**May:** Yeah, ok, Nicole. The show's over. Let's go

**Everyone:** Until next time!

-Jonas Brothers, S.O.S song plays in the background-


	4. Chapter 4

**Me:** I am on a roll with this talk show! huzzah! hehe. And now we start this show off by dancing the Hare Hare Yukai!

-music of hare hare yukai plays and all the people dance along. except for Paul. He's helping me video tape-

**Me:** This is gold!

**Dawn:** That was so much fun!

**May:** Yay, dancing!

**Me:** Ok, let's get focused. First review from KaterinaBeloved! welcome back

Hmm...

I'm back with more hard questions!

**Drew:** Oh no

**Me:** Oh yes

Dawn: Why are you so up tight about you nickname Dee Dee? (I will call you  
Dee Dee 4 ever until the evil some what of an anime tells the truth!!)

**Dawn: **Nooo !! I'm up tight because it's so embarrassing!

**Kenny:** I'll be glad to tell! Ok, it all started back in kindergarten

**Dawn:** KENNY! If you know what's good for you, you'd better run!

-Kenny runs off at the speed of light-

Misty: It must be hard carrying that Mew-forsaken mallet around. Does it give  
you muscles you need to beat Ash up?

**Misty:** You bet it does. Now I got the strength to beat up Ash and Brock.

Harley: Do you ever feel ignored and unimportant? Just checking...'cuz you  
are! (That was mean...oh well! XD)

-Harley appears right infront of your eyes... literally-

**Harley:** I can teleport! I'm an abra

**Drew:** Nooo! He's back! -ducks under a table-

**Harley:** Oh, hun, I'm never ignored. People can't forget me even if they try

**May:** That is just so true

**Me:** Darn right it was mean! And that's the great part. but seriously... are there any harley fans out there?

-cricket-

-Kenny comes back after running from Dawn-

**Me: **Next review is from, Axletia Rosonetis!

Okay, I have a dare for Paul.

He must fight Kenny...to the DEATH ! MWHAHAHAHA !

**Paul:** I'll be glad to -gets up and gets Kenny, but Kenny runs off screaming like a little girl-

**Me:** Don't worry. He's bound to come back eventually.

**Ash:** Who knew Kenny could run that fast

Oh, and Drew can help hurt Ash afterwards. (Sorry, Ash.)

**Ash:** Oh, NOOOO!! -runs off screaming like a little girl too-

**Me:** He's gonna come back too, not knowing what just happened

**Drew:** Lovely

**Me:** And until they come back, let's take our next review. SecretAgent99!

Your talkshows aren't bad. A little short, but not bad! I liked the random  
appearence of Batman. Yes, Zanzibar can be the show's personal security guard.  
Do you think you could give him black sunglasses? It would make him look  
cooler. So, on with the questions and dares.

**Me:** Ooh, great idea! I'll go get the sunglasses now. This is going to be so cool -runs to the store-

**May:** I'll continue the show

**Dawn:** But I wanted to

**Drew:** Hey obviously this show needs to be runned by a handsome guy, such as myself. So step aside ladies

-Dawn and May tackle Drew-

-Kenny and Ash come back and see the fight. Ash is rooting for everyone and Kenny is freaking out

**Misty:** -steps in- Let's get the dares on, SecretAgent99

Dares:

Kenny- Go jump off the one of the twin towers. No parachute allowed! (Evil  
and random, I know)

**Misty:** -whisper- SHH... -pushes Kenny off the twin towers- I am so evil

Drew- Dye your hair hot pink. Use the kind of dye that stays in for weeks!

**Drew:** What?!... hmm, no big. I'll still look good. -runs off to the bathroom-

Ash- Um, lock yourself in one of those safe rooms and have nothing with your  
except a screwdriver(Well, have your clothes with you too...) and try to get  
out. You have a time limit! If you don't get out within the first hour the  
safe room will explode. (-insert evil laugh here-)

**Ash:** Oh, cool. Why didn't I think of that? -runs to the nearest drawer and gets a screwdriver- Brock lock this thing.

**Brock: **-Brock locks the safe room- Poor Ash. I'm gonna go say goodbye to his mother for him -picks up the phone and dials Delia Ketchum's number-

**Brock:** Hello? Mrs. Ketchum? I was just calling on behalf of Ash's grave

**Delia:** What?! What happened to my little boy?!

**Brock:** Well you see--

**Ash:** I'm out!

-everyone sweat drops. Including Kenny who just got back from his fall. He was now wrapped in bandages and using crutches. Nicole also got back from her sunglasses hunt-

**Misty:** Am I dreaming?

**May:** Somebody pinch me

-Dawn pinches May-

**May:** Ow! I didn't mean literally!

**Dawn:** Oh. Sorry

**Me:** Uhm... Ash... HOW ON EARTH DID YOU GET OUT?!

**Ash:** Well it's pretty simple... I forgot

**Brock:** -still on phone- Uh, never mind, Mrs. Ketchum. Sorry for the scare. Ash is fine -Brock hangs up the phone-

**Me:** Look at this you guys. -shows the group the black sunglasses she bought- Isn't it cool? Oh and check this out -pulls another pair of sunglasses out and puts it on- I got one too! -puts the other sunglasses on Zanzibar-

Dawn- Cut off 5 inches of your hair. (Don't worry it'll all grow back in a  
couple years.)

**Dawn:** Are you crazy?

-Nicole sneaks up behind Dawn as she rambles on about something that's not important right now and cuts Dawn's hair-

**Dawn:** AHHHH!! Nicole! I can't believe you did that!! -Dawn chases Nicole-

**Ash and Kenny: **AAAAAAHHHHHHH !! -They are being chased around by Paul and Drew. They still need to beat them up-

May- Go on a date with Harley. ( I don't care where, just go somewhere.)

**May:** Wouldn't you rather see me die?

**Me:** -shouts while running from Dawn- Apparently not. HARLEY! GET YOUR TELEPORTING BUTT OVER HERE !!

-Harley appears again-

**Harley:** What is it sweetie?

**Me:** May wants to take you on a date

-Dawn tackles Nicole to the ground-

**Harley:** Really?! Ooh! Well then let's go May! -grabs May and carries her off. while May waves 'goodbye'-

Uhh, that's all of I can think off right now. There's no questions cause I  
couldn't think of any. (I'm brain dead after finishing my story. --')

-When May and Harley get back, May's soaking wet with stains all over her clothes and face. Paul beat up Kenny and Drew beat up Ash. They're both in the emergency room-

**Misty:** You think they have a chance of surviving?

**Brock:** I doubt it

**Me:** -turns to look at May and sits wide-eyed- May what happened?

**May:** Long story, short. We went to the park, and Harley thought it would be funny to see me freak out when he shoves a psyduck in my face and I fall into the water. He apologizes by getting me something to eat at the hot dog stand and Harley gives some kid the food. Turns out, the kid is a bad boy and decides it would be hilarious to throw food at me. Harley even joined in with him too.

**Misty:** Harley, how could you? -gets out her misty mallet and chases Harley around the studio-

**Me:** This talkshow has alot of pain in it

**Paul:** You said it

**Me:** I love it! Next is Rytik3 with one dare

Hey, here's a dare for "gay" Brock. Will you kiss Ash? Just pretend to be his  
favorite super hero of the day! He won't know the difference.

**Brock:** Well this would be easy... all I have to do is dress up like spiderman and rush down to the emergency

**Misty:** So you're really gonna do it? -has creeped out look on her face-

**Brock:** Yes... because I found a loop hole! -runs into the costume room-

**Me:** Wait ! Brock ! Come back here! What loop hole?!

**... With Brock ...**

**Brock:** -dressed in a spiderman outfit- My plan is full proof! -jumps through the window of Ash and Kenny's hospital room- Have no fear, Spiderman is here! I will save you, Ash! -runs to Ash's bed side-

**Ash&Kenny:** AHHHHH!! NURSE JOY !!

**... BACK AT STUDIO ...**

-the rest of the group are watching Brock on tape-

**Drew:** Oh! This is gold! Look at them freak out!

-Paul, unbelievable, is laughing-

**Dawn:** Aww... poor Kenny

**Misty:** Poor Ash... he's so clueless

-Unexpectedly, the group of fangirls rampage the door-

**May:** POOR US!!

-Zanzibar jumps infront of the group of girls... with his cool, new, black sunglasses... and fire comes out of its nose in a dangerous way-

**Fangirls:** Uhmm... I think we'll just head out the door now. Bye, Paul! Call me! -runs off outside-

**Me:** Good job, Zanzibar! Here, you could have a nice, hot cookie -gives Zanzibar a big cookie. the size of a giant cheese roll-

**... WITH BROCK ...**

**Ash:** -calms down- Oh, hey! It's Spiderman! Hi spiderman!

**Kenny:** -still freaking out- AHHH! HELP! NURSE JOY! THERE'S A MANIAC IN OUR ROOM!!

**Brock:** I'm here for Ash, sheesh -leans down and kisses Ash... On the cheek ?!-

**... BACK AT THE STUDIO ...**

**Me:** What?! Brock! This wasn't part of the plan

**Misty:** I guess he did find a loop hole. Clever him.

**Dawn:** -wipes imaginary sweat from forehead- That was close. I thought he was gonna actually do it on... you know... his lips -shudders at the image in head-

**... WITH BROCK ...**

-After Brock was done with Ash...-

**Mary Jane:** How could you, Spiderman?! After all we been through! -slaps Brock (aka spiderman) across the face-

**Brock:** Wait! You don't understand! I'm not spiderman!

**Mary Jane:** How stupid do you think I am? -runs off crying-

**... BACK AT THE STUDIO ...**

**Drew: **That was HILARIOUS!!

-paul and drew laugh hysterically-

**Me:** We get it...

-continues laughing-

**Dawn:** We get it Paul...

-continues laughing-

**May:** We get it Drew...

-continues laughing-

**Misty:** WE GET IT!! -slaps both paul and drew in the face-

-Brock, Ash, and Kenny return to the studio. Brock is in his normal clothes-

**Kenny:** You could not believe the day I've had at that psycho hospital

**Drew:** We could just imagine -tries to hold back laugh-

**Ash:** You should've seen it! Spiderman came to my room! Isn't that awesome?!

**Me:** Yes... so awesome that we have to go now. Reviews are kind of slow, but I'm satisfied that people still review this. So Bye!

**Everyone:** BYE!

-Miley Cyrus's "Let's Dance" music plays-


	5. Chapter 5

**Me:** 5th episode! Woohoo! My show is becoming popular! -claps- sorry it's late, but it takes me a bit longer because I'm only allowed on for some time

**Paul:** From your point of view...

**Me:** First reviewer is, Suicune lord!

lol this show is crazy in a good way. i have a couple of dares to send in myself...

i dare dawn to dress up in ash's clothes and act like him for the day and ash to dress up in dawn's clothes and act like her for the day...

i also have a question for brock.  
brock do are you a good cook because you have psychic powers? if you do do something evil to harley with them.

update the show soon!

**Dawn:** Oh, this will be fun -rubs hands together evily-

**Ash:** I'm gonna be a girl for the rest of the show?

**Me:** Looks like it

-Dawn and Ash run to the dressing room and change clothes. Dawn comes out in Ash's clothes-

**Dawn: **This isn't so bad

**Ash:** Speak for yourself. I feel so violated

**Me:** Like that time when you went to that maid cafe and then offered to help, but the only outfit they had was a girls' maid outfit. I was rolling on the floor laughing my butt off!

**Ash:** As I recall, I was doing a very good deed whether I was wearing a girl's outfit

**Paul:** I'd paid to see the day Ash dresses up in a maid outfit

**Me:** Ooh! I got pictures -logs onto her laptop and pulls up the pictures on a huge screen-

-everone stands wide eyed-

**Ash:** Please, I don't want to relive the memory

**Dawn:** Well anyway, I have no clue how to act like Ash, right now

**Drew:** Oh, that's easy. Just act all clueless and dense

**Paul:** Don't forget weak and pathetic

**Ash:** -imitating Dawn's voice- Hey, Ash is not pathetic and weak. He treats pokemon better than you. He also happens to be _extremely_ cute

**Paul:** Whatever, troublesome

**Ash:** My name is Dawn! -runs and tackles Dawn. And Brock tries and hold Ash(Dawn) back-

**Me:** -laughs- good one

**Dawn:** -frowns but imitates Ash's voice- Don't treat Dawn like that, Paul. You're lucky you're not dead right now because Dawn just happnens to be really tough. She's also really pretty

**May:** Wow. This is going better than I planned.

**Me:** -holding video camera- This is great for my blog

**Misty:** Our next reviewer is **SecretAgent99** !

ROFL. I couldn't stop laughing! Which is a bad thing really, since I just got braces today and when I laugh it feels like I getting my teeth pulled out or something because my mouth hurts so much...AGH! How did Ash get out so quickly!? I thought he would still be in there once the time ran out. Okay, on with the questions.

**Me:** That's what I was wondering. Ash, how did you get out?

**Ash:** I don't know... the first thing I knew Brock was shoving me inside the cage thing and then I started panicing.

Everyone: If you could have one superpower, which would it be? (super strength, ability to control fire,etc.)

**Dawn: **I would like to fly

**May:** Hey no fair. Fine. I want to have the power to read people's mind

**Ash:** To shoot bacon out of my eyes!

**Paul:** To make people disappear

**Me:** That's a bad thing really

**Drew:** I want to teleport

**Misty:** To morph into a water pokemon

**Kenny:** To control people -grins evilly-

**Me:** Oh no. That's worse

**Brock:** The power to heal people

**Me:** Aww... that's nice

For the boys: What do you think -twitch twitch- of the yaoi pairings? -faints from the horror of it all-

**Paul:** I think it's stupid

**Drew:** It is stupid. I'm not gay!

**Kenny:** What kind of psycho maniacs are you viewers? pairing me with boys is just plain wrong

**Ash:** What is yaoi pairings?

**Me:** Yaoi pairings are like, you and Paul

**Paul:** Why use me for an example

**Me:** I think it's becoming a habit

**Ash:** But why would I like Paul when I love Misty?

**Me:** OH NOOO!!

**Misty:** What?! What happened?!

**Me:** I didn't video tape Ash when he said he loves you

**Misty:** Whew! Lucky me

**Brock:** Well, I think it's ok, I guess

**May:** He's got to be joking, right? This is not the Brock I know. Snap out of it man! -slaps Brock across the face-

For the girls: Same question as above except its yuri instead of yaoi. -faints again-

**Dawn:** It's gross

**Misty: **What she said

**May:** I won't comment on it

**Me:** -holding video camera- They all said they hate it because we all know Dawn loves Paul, May loves Drew, and Misty loves Ash! Right, guys?

**Everyone:** RIGHT! ... Wait?! What?!

**Me:** SWEET!! I got it -puts down her video camera

Everyone: What do you think of the pirates of the caribbean triology? (me: they totally rock!)

**Dawn:** Oh, I love it!

**Ash:** It could've had some pokemon in it. Then it would be better than the best

**Drew&Paul:** Meh...

**May:** What is Pirates of the Caribbean?

-cricket cricket-

**May:** I'm joking! I love it. Elizabeth is pretty

**Misty:** Same for me

**Kenny:** Me too!

**Brock:** Definitely! Elizabeth is pretty -starts drooling-

Everyone: What's your favorite video game(s)? (Me: Kingdom Hearts and Pokemon!)

**Dawn:** I love the Pokemon Diamond or Pearl version

**Me:** Is it because you're one of the characters?

**Dawn:** Yup! How cool is that?

**Kenny:** I love Kingdom Hearts too, although the big heartless scares me

**Ash:** Me too! Except the heartless part. I'm not afraid of anything

-Misty lowers an spinarak infront of Ash's face from a fishing pole-

**Ash:** AHHHHH!! -falls back in his seat-

**Brock:** I'll play Naruto

**Paul:** I don't play video games...

**Me:** Liar, everyone plays at least one video game

**Drew:** He plays that racing game with me sometime

**Me:** Good enough. May, Drew, what's your favorite?

**May&Drew:** Final Fantasy

**Me:** -in an 'a-matter-of-factly' voice-A good relationship always starts off with finding each other's similarities

-Nicole gets knocked unconscious by May and Drew-

**Ash:** Is she dead?

-Misty pokes Nicole's head a couple of times-

**Kenny:** You guys are in trouble...

**Drew:** She was asking for it

**Dawn:** She was joking

**May:** Oh My Jonas! I killed the Nicole! What am I gonna do? I'm gonna go to jail! Drew, I don't want to go to jail! -starts crying-

**Paul:** Wait... Oh my Jonas?

**May:** Yeah, like the Jonas Brothers. DUH!

**Dawn:** I LOVE them! Their music is awesome

**Misty:** And they're cute

**Paul:** Who's the Jonas Brothers?

-All the girls fall, anime style-

**May:** WHAT?! HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW THE "_**JONAS BROTHERS**_" ?!

**Dawn: **They are like the _Hottest_ guy band in the UNIVERSE!

**Misty:** Where have you been? In a black hole? Because everybody who's anybody knows the Jonas Brothers

**Paul:** Not everybody -turns to Drew, Ash, Brock, and Kenny-

**Drew:** Sorry man, but I agree. Even I know them

**Ash:** I met them at one of their concerts! They are awesome

**Brock:** I know them too

**Kenny:** Don't look at me! I even know them too. How can you not?

-Team Rocket bursts in-

**Jessie:** Listen are those the twerps I hear?

**James:** It's speaking to me loud and clear

**Jessie:** On the wind

**James:** Past the stars

**Meowth:** In your ears --

**May:** -interrupts Team Rocket- Not now! We're trying to tell Paul about the Jonas Brothers

**Jessie:** You mean _THEE_ Jonas Brothers?

**Dawn:** Who else?

**Jessie:** OOOHHH!! I love them. They're just so cute!! -walks up to Paul- You don't know the Jonas Brothers?!

-Paul nods and Jessie slaps him across the face-

**Paul:** Hey, what was that for?! -turns to Zanzibar- Hey, you, aren't you gonna do something?

**Zanzibar:** Char Char izard

**Meowth:** It said, "It only obeys orders from Nicole"

**Misty:** Oh, yeah, huh? Nicole. That reminds me

-Nicole slowly gains conscious-

**Me:** Ow! My head -holds head-

**May:** Nicole! You're not dead! -tackles Nicole-

**Me:** Get away from me you, murderer!

**May:** Maybe I should've knocked you out cold

**Me:** Team Rocket?! What are they doing here?

**Dawn:** Oh, they were helping us explain the Jonas Brothers to Paul

**Me:** You don't know the Jonas Brothers? You must've been born 1 millisecond ago then. Where've you been? The Jonas Brothers are hard not to know. It's like even if you tried not to know them

To Zanzibar: Your doing an awesome job as a bodyguard! Keep it up! (buys my own pair of black sunglasses to match Zanzibar)

That's all for now! I need to go take a pain reliever so when I laugh it won't hurt... T-T Keep up the good work!

**Me: **Next up is **Axletia Rosonetis**!

Neat ! Okay, here's a dare for...Drew !

He must eat one thousand pieces of pie without throwing up.

**Drew:** Awww... man! -reluctantly sits a table covered in pie and starts eating-

**Me:** I've gotta record this one too -runs off to get another video camera-

**May:** She's obsessed with recording

**Dawn:** We now have **KaterinaBeloved**!

Poor spiderman...lost his girlfriend...

well, Brock does have that effect on people...

I'm going down a new road of life, i'm telling DARES! -insert scary music...here- (i just can't think anymore questions...)

I dare you (Ash, Paul, Drew and, if I must...Kenny) to lock your selves inside a glass cage filled with water, and chain your ankles to the floor, in front of you will be locked boxes inside are the keys, to unlock the boxes you must use the screwdrivers that are in your underpants and unscrew it, then take the keys and unlock your ankles and swim to the top for air. It sounds easy but you must do it all before you suffocate...MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

It sounds like something from one of the Saw movies, except with out the blood.

Remember: the screwdrivers are in your undies

**Paul:** Hey, Nicole! We need Drew for this dare

**Me:** -still holding video camera- Hold on! He hasn't eaten one pie yet and he's already moping

**Drew:** Can I do that dare instead?

**Me:** No

**Drew:** Please?

**Me:** After you eat a thousand pies, you can

**Drew:** I hate this show! -starts eating pies again-

-2 days later/ everyone is knocked out, sleeping-

**Drew:** I'M DONE!!

**May:** It took you two whole days to finish?

**Drew:** You try eating a thousand pies!

**May:** Ok, I will!

**Me:** Oh no you dont! It's gonna probably take you a whole year. SIT! ...Now, we can finally lock them up in cages filled with water -rubs hands together evilly- Help me out here, girls!

-locks up Ash, Paul, Drew, and Kenny in glass cages, chain their ankles, fill the glass cage with water and drop boxes with keys inside. they also put the screwdrivers in their undies-

**Me:** -getting video camera ready- I've got to record this. This could be worth millions. ha ha!

-2 minutes later/ all four boys are still struggling-

**Dawn:** You think they're gonna make it?

**Me:** I doubt it -still video taping-

-4 minutes later/ Ash is pounding on the glass cage... Paul is struggling to get the box open... Drew is pulverizing the box... and Kenny,.. he's suffocating-

**Misty:** You think we should help them?

**Me:** Nah... -still video taping-

-5 and a half minutes later/ Ash is banging on the box... Paul and Drew are struggling to get their ankles free... and Kenny looks like he's about to go unconscious-

**May:** Wow... I can't hold my breath that long

**Me:** I know Kenny can't -looks towards Kenny box... he's unconscious-

**May:** Drew!!

**Dawn:** Paul!!

**Misty:** Ash!!

-all the girls go running towards the said trainer's glass cages-

**Me:** Poor Kenny... he's the one who's already unconscious and nobody cares... meh! -continues video taping-

**Dawn:** We have to let them out!

**Me:** They'll make it out...Although, I don't know about Kenny.. oh well, No need to worry!

**Dawn:** That's when I worry the most!

-on the verge of suffocating Drew makes it out, but needs to be rushed to the hospital because he went unconscious too... Paul is still struggling with his ankles... Ash is losing air... and Kenny's still unconscious in his cage-

**Misty&Dawn:** NICOLE!!

**Me:** What?!

**Misty:** They're gonna die!

**Me:** ...

**Dawn:** You're evil

**Me:** ...

**Misty:** Ok then. but don't come crawling to us when the pokemon company come rampaging on your door wanting to sue you for murder on Ash, Paul, and Kenny.

**Me: **!! -runs towards the glass cages- PAUL, ASH! HURRY UP AND GET OUT!! THEY'RE GONNA SUE ME!!

-Paul gets out and then tackles Nicole-

**Paul:** What is wrong with your head!

-while Dawn is helping Paul calm down, Misty is trying to encourage Ash to get out of there. Still nobody's helping Kenny-

**Misty:** Ash, you gotta come out! You can do it! I believe in you.

**Me:** It's such a tragic love ending -wipes away fake tear-

**Misty:** This is no laughing matter

-Ash is now struggling with his ankles and has little air to hold him. so he eventually goes unconscious and Misty dives in to save him-

**Misty:** Ash, are you ok? Speak to me, Ash. Say something!

**Ash:** -whispers- Come closer Misty.

-once Misty's close enough to hear-

**Ash:** Can you make me a sandwich?

-Misty throws Ash to the floor-

**Ash:** Ow! What was that for?!

**Dawn:** Misty dives in to save your life and all you got to say is, 'make me a sandwich'? -comforts Misty-

**Ash:** Sorry! I'm just hungry. That challenge was so hard, it made me hungry. You know, if I had something to eat before I went in there, I would have the power to get out

**Me:** You're not Popeye, you know.

**Ash:** I know

-May and Drew return from the hospital-

**Misty:** -annoyed voice- Can we get back to the questions now?

**Me:** Sure Misty. Ok, **Alterer**, ask away!

DAREZ!

Dawn:Get stuck head first in mud so only your legs stick out

**Dawn:** What? Mud? EWW!!

**Me:** Dawn, come stand here, next to this mud puddle.

**Dawn:** ok, but I don't know why

-Dawn walks over to the mud puddle and Nicole pushes her head first-

**Dawn:** -still in the mud- AHH!! Nicole, you are so dead

Ash:DECLARE UNDYING LOVE FOR A ROLL OF TOILET PAPER

**May:** An undying love for a toilet paper?

**Me:** Random, but I like

-Ash gets out a roll of toilet paper-

**Ash:** Do you know how long I've waited to say that I LOVE YOU? Oh, how I wish I told you sooner. How I long to feel my lips against your soft tissue. I would go to the ends of the world just to see you again. When my eyes meet your soft figure, I just melt away into heaven. -kisses the toilet paper-

**Drew:** -laughs- That was hilarious!

**Ash:** -impression of Elvis- Thank you! Thank you very much!

**Me:** And the best part is I got it all on tape

**May:** You and your video cameras. I swear...

Paul:Dress like Ballerina and sing a hannah montana song

**Paul:** Can't I just get hit with Zanzibar's flamethrower... seismic toss... or maybe even a much more powerful move?

**Me:** Nope! -puts a ballerina suit on Paul and gets out a cd player with a hannah montana cd inside. it's I Got Nerve-

_we haven't met, but that's ok, cuz you will be asking for me one day_

_don't wanna wait in line the moment is mine believe me_

_don't close your eyes_

**Ash:** That's gonna be hard to do

_cuz it's a chance worth taking and i think that i can shake you_

**May:** I think you mean shock us

_I know where I stand_

_I know who I am_

_I wouldn't never run away when life gets bad, it's_

_everything i see_

_every part of me_

**Me:** People are so gonna make this the most watched video on youtube

_gonna get what i deserve_

_i got nerve_

**Drew:** You sure do

-music stops playing and Paul stops dancing-

**Me:** I think we've seen enough

Drew:Crap your pants

**Drew:** This is the worst! Although I think the pies are kicking in

**Me:** -holding a video camera- These videos are gonna make me rich

**Drew:** Hey! Don't video tape me! -runs off to the bathroom to change his underwear-

May:You and dawn wrap each other up in rope so u look like mummy

**May:** This will be just like halloween! Let's go Dawn! -grabs Dawn out of the mud and into the dressing room-

Misty:Make out with ash

**Misty:** Ok... -makes out with Ash-

**Me:** That sure was quick

**Brock:** And without any complaints too

brock:Flirt with joy and dont stop till croagunk sends u into a coma

**Brock:** My pleasure! Although, I could do without the coma thing -runs off to flirt with Joy but quickly gets sent to the hospital because he's in a major coma-

(Sorry dawn, but if i dont have people get tortured, you might be cut from story)

-Dawn and May come out wrapped in bandages-

**Ash:** Oh, cool! Mummies! Let's go sell them for money!

**Me:** No Ash, no. sit. Now next is **Rytik3**!

So now, another one...

May: Decide who you love the most in the room and slap him (or her) 100 times.  
Actually, make all the girls do that.

-the girls huddle up and discuss something, privately-

**May:** I'm having Ash

**Misty:** Wait, I thought I was having Ash

**May:** Then who's getting Paul?

**Dawn:** I'm getting Paul. You're getting Drew

**May:** Oh, my bad. But this will be fun

-May slaps Drew 100 times / Misty slaps Ash 100 times / Dawn slaps Paul 100 times-

**Ash:** All this slapping's made me hungry

**Me:** Next reviewer is from,**Alterer**! ..again! in a good way too

Oh and Dawn and May you are awesome so you get the hardest dare of all time!

-ominous music-  
YOU MUST SPEND A WEEK IN THE HAUNTED MANSION OF 50 BERKELEY SQUARE AND SURVIVE THE NAMELESS THING OF BERKELEY SQUARE(author please google it)

If you survive, you get nothing

If you go the extra mile and do it with your mouths glued shut, you will get 1 million dollars each

**May:** That is awesome!

**Dawn:** Are you delutional? it's a haunted mansion

**May:** Not that. I mean the one million dollars part

**Dawn:** That is awesome!

**Me:** Look here you guys

-May and Dawn read from Nicole's laptop-

**May:** Now it's not so awesome

**Dawn:** But I want the million dollars

**May:** Yeah. I want the million dollars too

**Me:** I got the glue! -glues May and Dawn's mouth-

-reluctantly May and Dawn go to the haunted mansion on Berkeley Square-

**Me:** Look at this -turns tv on/ it has the haunted mansion view- I put a little video camera in Dawn's hat so we could watch a movie-

-everybody sits down with popcorn and sodas and watches Dawn and May-

**Drew:** That was freaky!

**Ash:** I think I just saw a ghost

**Brock: **You think they could survive?

**Me:** I doubt it. Have you read the stories?

-from the tv, Dawn and May try to scream but cant-

**Tomorrow...**

-Dawn and May come running into the studio panting-

**Me:** Here. Let me help -helps Dawn and May with their mouths-

**Dawn:** That was the most scariest thing I have done ever

**May:** Tell me about it

**Me:** Look on the bright side. You've made it and now you get a million dollars

**Dawn&May:** Yay!

**Me:** In play money

**Dawn:** What you've got to be kidding me

**Me:** Alright, alright. Please help Dawn and May get their million dollars. When you send in a review from now on you will be donating 500 dollars. I will keep track of it on my profile. And you can also read what happens to Dawn and May when they spent the night at the haunted mansion on Berkeley Square

**Paul:** Enough chit chat. Can we finish the show?

**Me:** Ok, let's take more questions from **Alterer**

Dawn: When the heck did you get a swinub?

**Dawn:** I got a swinub? When?

**Me:** That's what she's asking

**Dawn:** But I've never got a swinub

May: Why don't you have Harley arrested for Harrassment

**May:** Honestly, I've never thought of that

**Drew:** Shows how much smarts you have

**May:** hmph -walks over to the phone and dials officer Jenny's number- uhm, Officer Jenny, can you have Harley arrested for harrasment, please? ... Yes... oh, and don't tell him I arrested him... thank you -hangs up phone-

_with Harley_

_**Harley:**__ Where are you taking me?_

_**Officer Jenny:**__ You're under arrest for harrassment on a person_

_**Harley:**__ I've never harrassed anybody_

_**Officer Jenny:**__ Says you_

_**Harley:**__ Unhand me, woman!_

_**Officer Jenny:**__ Oh, please. You can't break free. Do you know who I am?_

_**Harley:**__ Of course I do. You're Officer Jenny._

_**Officer Jenny:**__ Yeah. So there's no chance of breaking free_

_-as officer Jenny handcuffs Harley she takes him to the cell-_

_**Harley:**__ Goodbye cruel world -faints dramatically-_

_Back at the studio_

Kenny: Eat a live box jellyfish, the kind that makes cardiac arrest in 4 minutes(punishment for calling dawn dd)

**Me:** SHH! -whispers to Alterer- Kenny's still in the glass tank. I'll ask him next show. I promise

**Dawn:** What are you whispering about?

**Me:** Nothing! Nothing at all

And kenny, DAWN SAID SHE DIDN't WANNA BE CALLED DD

(gives a Palkia to author) Here, you may use Palkia to protect from fangirls as long as he is also used on kenny when he calls dawn dd

**Me:** Yay! A palkia! Thank you! And that concludes our show for now. -whispers to the audience- There was one more review but it mentioned Kenny too. And I thought, what kind of talk show host would I be if I just keep postponing the reviews until next show. So that next review is going to be our first review for the next show. Thank you for understanding!

**Everyone:** BYE!

-the Jonas Brother's new song Burnin Up plays to conclude our show-

_**After show...**_

_-everyone is talking-_

_**Dawn:**__ So, did you guys like it in the glass cages?_

_**Paul:**__ No! I almost drowned_

_**Drew:**__ You must be crazy to like it_

_**May:**__ Didn't Kenny do that challenge too?_

_**Dawn:**__ Yeah, where is Kenny?_

_**Ash:**__ Kenny?_

_-cricket cricket-_

_**Dawn:**__ Kenny where are you? -looks around and sees Kenny at the bottom of the glass cage- KENNY!! -jumps in and saves Kenny-_

_**Me:**__ Now what did you do that for?_

_**Dawn:**__ Kenny has been under water for as long as we can remember. Quick Brock take him to the hospital_

_-Brock carries Kenny to the hospital-_

_**Me:**__ Why didn't you take him?_

_**Dawn:**__ Cuz I didn't want to walk_

_**Me:**__ Some friend you are_

**THE END**


	6. author's note

I'm sorry disappoint my fans, but I won't be updating a new chapter until, probably, the end of September. Cuz school is starting and my mom won't let me go on on school days.

And even if she did, I don't think I will have time to go on, cuz I'm one of the brainiacs in math. And I got put in Algebra Honors class, so I'm gonna have to work on my high school credit with that class. Not to mention publications, which means, I'm part of the yearbook and newspaper thing. I really didn't want to do publications. Trust me on that

And there's also the move. I'm moving to Guam and have to pack. And a few weeks before our plane comes, We're driving to San Francisco.

They have a computer there, but you all know I can't write anything on wordpad. So alot is going on and I feel horrible for delaying my story for almost a month.

On the other hand, I'm writing a new story and I almost got the first chapter to it. It only needs a few sentences to go. So probably tomorrow, or the day after that, depending if my mom will let me go on, I'll have that chapter up. But unfortunately, since I do want to post up the beginning chapter of my new story before school, it's going to be shorter than I expected .

Sometimes I really wish my mom would let me travel the world at age 10 and not have school to deal with. Very random to say, but I actually stumbled upon that question just yesterday

Again, sorry for the delay.

Thanks for the understanding,

- N i K 0 0 R U 13 ikarishipper


	7. you must answer this question

A question you **MUST** answer !! ;; here it goes ... :

1) should I stop writing this talk show ? (check one)

yes

no


	8. Chapter 6

**Me:** Finally another talk show, hosted by me. Boy, do i miss this job?

**Dawn:** Get on with it, diva. Our fans are waiting!

**Me:** Right! Time to make this pokemon talk show memorable *punches fist in air*

**Everyone:** *sweatdrops*

**Me:** First reviewer! So let's start this off with Alterer's last questions

Kenny: Eat a live box jellyfish, the kind that makes cardiac arrest in 4 minutes(punishment for calling dawn dd)

**Me: **Brock! Bring Kenny in

-Brock comes in, pushing kenny in a wheelchair-

**May:** Why is he in a wheelchair? He doesn't have any broken legs

**Drew:** It's because sometimes when he stands up, he gets dizzy and falls down. Although he wouldn't have that problem if Nicole didn't forget about him

**May:** Stop showing off, Drew

**Drew:** Who's showing off?

**Me:** Kenny, here! Eat this -throws the box jellyfish to Kenny-

-Once Kenny catches it the stingers sting him and Kenny now has cardiac arrest-

**Brock:** -excitedly- Oh, Nurse Joy! We have a patient! -runs out screaming with Kenny in the wheelchair-

**Nurse Joy:** -from a distant- For the millionth time, I heal pokemon, not people!

**Brock:** But Nurse Joy ...

**Nurse Joy:** Get away from me!

**Officer:** Hold it, young man! Why are you harrassing this pokemon healer?

**Brock:** I can't believe it! Nurse Joy _AND_ Officer Jenny? Luck is finally on my side

-Both girls scream and run in terror-

**Brock:** Wait up you two

**Dawn:** Ok ...

**Ash:** Hahaha! Brock is funny -continues laughing-

And kenny, DAWN SAID SHE DIDN't WANNA BE CALLED DD

(gives a Palkia to author) Here, you may use Palkia to protect from fangirls as long as he is also used on kenny when he calls dawn dd

**Me:** o.O a Palkia ?! yay! thank you so so so so muuuch -smiles widely-

**Drew:** Ok, Fyre Mistress A.J. ! You're questions up next

**May:** Wahh ?! Nobody told me we could read questions! I call shot gun on the next review, then!

Aww, no one likes Drew...why does everyone torture him? Well, anyway Questions and Dares!:

Everyone: pair up with your rival in love and wear pink T-shirts reading "BEST FRIENDS" in big bold black letters

**May:** I got Dawn -grabs dawn- Ha!

**Drew:** -sweatdrop- Fine, I'll take Ash

**Misty:** So that leaves me with -turns head- Paul ?! Why am I being punished

**Paul:** Oh please, It's bad enough people are already calling me and Dawn a couple, but to wear pink, best friends shirt with a drama queen

**Misty:** Watch your mouth -takes out her famous Misty mallet-

**Paul:** -calm- That doesn't scare me

**Misty:** -now with fire in eyes- It should! -pounds Paul-

-Paul goes unconscience-

**Me:** Misty!

**Misty:** What ?!

**Me:** You just knocked him unconscience! Why am I losing my talk show stars?

**Misty:** Don't worry. Paul will wake up, eventually. And until then, we can let Dawn change Paul into his pink T-shirt -grins evilly-

**Me:** Good idea, Misty!

**Dawn:** Hey! Well I suggest we let Misty change Paul since, you know, she is his partner -grins evilly as well & whispers into Nicole's ear- And if you get a picture of Misty with Paul, you can use it as black mail

**Me:** Even better! -turns to Misty- Misty, you're changing Paul

**Misty:** WHAAAATT !!

-everyone scatters out of room & into dressing rooms-

**Misty:** I guess you're coming with me -grabs Paul's wrist and drags him on the floor-

-5 min later-

**May:** Don't I look cute?

**Drew:** -annoyed- Yes, May, you look cute

**Everyone:** Awwwwww! so cute

**Me:** I can't do this no more, I'm just gonna upload this picture -uploads pic to internet- Now the whole world can see -turns laptop to friends-

-Everyone, except Misty, was laughing at the picture of Misty trying to change an unconscience Paul into his shirt-

-A few seconds later, there's a rampage of girls out of the studio doors-

**Me:** Let me handle this -takes out a gun and walks to door and opens it- BACK, I TELL YOU ALL! BACK!!

**girl1:** Ok! Ok!

**girl2:** Just don't hurt us

**girl3:** We'll leave

-all the girls run screaming in terror-

**Ash:** AAAhhh! Nicole gots a gun and now she's gonna shoot us! Run for your miserable lives

**Me:** It's not a real gun

**Ash:** Oh!

Everyone: pair up with whoever you hate most and get handcuffed together - catch: you CANNOT hurt each other in ANY way or be mean to each other in ANY way

**Misty: **But I have to hurt Paul -Nicole handcuffs Paul and Misty-

**May:** And I have to insult Drew. Cuz if I don't, I won't be May

**Dawn:** You all must be really unlucky. It's a good thing I don't hate anyone, so I'm stuck with Ash

**Ash:** Yup. Hey Dawn, remember that time when you told me you had a crush on Drew?

**Dawn:** What ?!? I never -- He's just lying

**Ash:** No I'm not -Dawn covers Ash's mouth-

**Dawn:** He must've had too much sugar for breakfast

May and Misty: dress up as each other for an hour and act like each other :)

-May and Misty switch clothes-

**Ash:** So who's Misty and who's May?

**May:** -takes out Misty's mallet- Me! How can you not tell, Ash? I've been travelling with you since like, forever

**Ash:** Oh. Ok!

**Misty:** Wow, he seriously does not have a clue

Dawn: date Kenny, videotape the dates, and show it to Paul

**Misty:** I'll do the videotaping! I can do it like May -holds up hands like a camera to her eyes- Attention, die-heart mystery fans. It's time for the program you've all been waiting for! Presenting May's Expedition.

**Drew:** Good one

**May:** I can do better. After all, it was my original script

-MistyCam : Dawn's date, special edition-

**Dawn:** Do you need help, Kenny?

**Kenny:** Nope, I'm fine -attempts to try to get his food in his mouth-

**Misty:** Ok, viewers. You are some lucky people because this is a once in a lifetime experience. Dawn is on a date with Kenny.

Paul: give Kenny a 3-second head start and then kill him

**Paul:** -walks to the hospital- Kenny, I gave you more than 3 seconds, let's get this on. I've been waiting for this forever

-Finds Kenny in a hospital bed-

**Nurse:** Be careful. One more injury and he could die

**Paul:** I just want to wish him good luck and hopes he makes it

-Nurse exits room-

**Paul:** Oh, Kenny. I got a present for you -cracks knuckles-

**Kenny:** -mumbles- A present?

**Paul:** Yup -punches Kenny in the ribs-

**Kenny:** -calms- Ow. That hurt

**Paul:** Did you even feel that?

**Kenny:** I'm so badly injured, that even my voice is injured, so I can't express emotions with it. Cause usually I'll being screaming and crying and then you'll have to rush me to the hospi --

**Paul:** Save it. -walks out the room- That boy is weird

Kenny: ...what colors do you want for your funeral?

**Misty:** -now in Kenny's hospital room, videotaping- So, Kenny. What colors do you want for your successful and miserable funeral?

**Kenny:** Green ...

**Misty:** Well folks, you heard it hear. If for some strange reason Kenny dies, he would want the color green for his oh-so miserable funeral. What a precious kid, he is. -aims camera at the beaten-up, unconscience Kenny-

Drew: why is your hair green? I have nothing against it - I think it makes you look cute XD and 2. Get a giant wrecking ball thing that construction people use to tear down buildings and chase downthe top 3 hated people on your list - authoress doesn't count - the authoress (or author, depending on the story) never counts 3. Go on a date with May - And have FUN

**Drew:** Green is a cool color.. And yeah. I know it makes me look cute -flips hair and smirks-

**Me:** There's a wrecking ball thing outside waiting for you Drew

**Drew:** Gotcha

**May:** -nervously- Hey, Drew. Am I one of the 3 hated people on your list?

**Drew:** No. I'm not that heartless. You're actually my best friend. Now excuse me -starts the machine- HARLEYYY !!

-everyone sweatdrops-

**NewsLady:** Now viewers, something critical is happening in our sweet town of LaRousse. Zoom into this Harold. As you see here, there is an outraged, green-haired boy driving a wrecking ball machine chasing down Harley, Brianna, and Brendan.

-45 minutes later-

**Drew:** I'm back!

**Ash:** Hey you're that boy on the news, who was driving that wrecking ball thing

**May:** We saw you on the news

**Me:** -victory pose- WOOHOO! We are worldwide, baby!

May: you have to have fun too

-MistyCam-

**May:** Drew!

**Drew:** What?

**May:** You squirted ketchup on me

**Drew:** I did?

**May:** yes ...

-cricket-

**May:** Well !

**Drew:** What do you want?

**May: **Aren't you gonna apologize?

-May and Drew continue to argue, the restaurant stare at the 'old couple'-

Brock and Ash: go on a date with each other, and then go on a date with harley

**Me:** So many dates, so little time -sighs-

-MistyCam-

**Ash:** -puckers lips-

**Brock:** What are you doing?

**Ash:** After a date, aren't we supposed to kiss?

**Brock:** That's for wanna-be couples

**Ash:** Oh

**Harley:** -pops up- Time for our date guys

**Both:** NOOOOO!!

Everyone: KILL harley!

**May:** -pitchfork in hand- get back here, Harley!

**Harley:** NEVER!

**Drew:** -flametorch in hand- You can't run forever

**Harley:** Yes I can

**Drew: **No you can't

**Harley:** Yes I can, Yes I can -sings- Cuz anything you can do I can do better, I can do anything better than you

**Me:** No you can't

**Harley: **Yes I can

**Me:** No you can't

**Misty:** This isn't a game

Oh, and May, do me a favor: KILL (BEEPING) Brianna! I hate her! Rawr! She tried to steal your man!

-while everyone is beating up Harley, May is beating up Briana-

**Me:** Such a short description, but I need to get this talk show finished

Kay, I'm done :)

**Me:** Last reviewer is Suicune lord

paul hasn't heard of jonas brothers? ash dressed up as a maid? cue the laughter! i have a dare to send in... i dare may and dawn to sign over all the money donated to the million dollar fund to the author! either that or kiss a muk. if they go with the first option i will donate 1 million dollars to each of them -looks very shifty- and it will be completely legitimate.

update the show soon!

**May:** A million dollars to each of us?

**Dawn:** You got a deal!

**Me:** Hey, Ash! Upload these to Youtube. I gotta go collect the million dollars from May and Dawn

**Ash:** Uhm... ok? -dials phone- hello? operator? Can you please connect me to the youtube?

**Dawn:** Oh, Ash. -takes phone and hangs up- I'll do it -uploads video to the internet

-within 2 minutes the videos have been watched by over millions of people-

**Paul:** Wow. We're really famous

**Me:** I'm rich! -carrying w bags filled with money- Ok, you guys. I'm sorry to have to do this to you, but we have to end the show. I still got a whole lot of writing to do because I still got some reviews left, but so little time

**Everyone:** Until Next Time !!

-Shugo Chara's opening theme plays to end the show-


	9. i quit

**This story has been**

**ABANDONED**

Sorry to disappoint you fans, but i quit this story and moved on.

Although you can read my brand new story, _An Unexpected Turn_

+Thank you and I'm really extremely sorry


End file.
